In Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks, each cell is typically served by one transmit/receive point (TRP) that is associated with a unique cell identifier (ID). In the emerging New Radio (NR) systems, each NR cell may include multiple TRPs using the same cell ID. An NR cell may cover a much broader area than an LTE cell. NR systems can support grant-free transmissions, multi-beam communications, multi-numerology transmissions, multi-waveform transmissions, multiple reference signals and other features. Grant-free Physical Uplink Shared Channel (PUSCH) transmissions can include a PUSCH without grant scheduling but with a Radio Resource Control (RRC) connection (e.g., the RRC Connected state) or can include a PUSCH without either grant scheduling or an RRC connection (e.g., Idle state or RRC_INACTIVE state).
In LTE, the transmission power for the PUSCH can be derived by a user equipment (UE) based on several parameters including the bandwidth of the PUSCH resource assignment, the downlink pathloss estimate calculated in the UE based on a cell-specific reference signal (CRS), a compensation factor for pathloss, dynamic assignment parameters related to the modulation and coding scheme (MCS), and a Transmit Power Command (TPC) within the dynamic assignment to adjust a power offset. Another factor used in determining the transmission power for the PUSCH is the PUSCH initial target power, which can have different values depending on the PUSCH type. In a first type, the PUSCH is scheduled with a dynamic downlink assignment or grant, a cell-specific component (e.g., initial target power1) is provided from a broadcast channel (e.g., the System Information Block (SIB)), and a UE-specific component (e.g., initial target power2) is provided by a dedicated channel (e.g., RRC). In a second type, the PUSCH is semi-persistently scheduled without a dynamic downlink assignment or grant, and two UE-specific parameters (e.g., initial target power1 and initial target power2) are used if provided by a dedicated channel (e.g., RRC). Otherwise, a cell-specific component (e.g., initial target power1) is provided from a broadcast channel (e.g., the SIB), and a UE-specific component (e.g., initial target power2) is provided by a dedicated channel (e.g., RRC). A third PUSCH type corresponds to a random access response grant. Parameters that make up the grant might be provided from a broadcast channel (e.g., the SIB). Different power control may be used for the Sounding Reference Signal (SRS) in different cells, and the power control for the SRS may or may not be related to that used for the PUSCH.